


Nessa's Release

by BestGirlOchaco52



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Quickies, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestGirlOchaco52/pseuds/BestGirlOchaco52
Summary: Nessa and Victor have a quick fuck after Victor becomes champion, very short!
Relationships: Masaru | Victor/Rurina | Nessa
Kudos: 1





	Nessa's Release

"Ah! Ah! Fuck~! That's the spot~!" Nessa moaned, her tanned ass clapping with every thrust Victor made into her as her eyes widened with lust. "Fuck yeah!" Her tits bounced out of her skin-tight bra as her hands pressed against the wall of the pathway to the gym. 

"Nessa~!" Victor grunted, his long thick cock spreading out the gym leader's once-tight pussy as he thrusted harder and faster as his pale hand gripped her tanned ass. "Holy shit~! This is the best… pussy!" The galarian champion gasped, his hands moving from her ass to her hips as he held onto her with a tight grip.

"Holy fuuu~!" Nessa let out, her mind going foggy over what was happening to her body - she felt so hot. Like she had needed this sort of release since day one; it felt so good. Her eyes were rolling to the back of her head as she moaned out louder. "Fuck! Gonna cuuum~!"

And with those words, her juices coated the cock deep inside her, effectively lubing it up as she could now feel it going harder and faster. Every slam inside and against her g-spot made her legs tremble as her breath became hotter and more frantic. "Harder! Fuck me~!" Nessa yelled, punching the wall and screaming to show just how good it felt.

"Nessa~! I'm gonna~!" Several thick ropes of cum streamed into her warm once tight pussy - filling it up to the brim and soon invading her womb. Silence fell as the two were now just panting messes, Victor slowly pulled out and watched as his seed slipped out of Nessa.

"N-Not… not bad… k-kid…"


End file.
